Pulangkan Saja Aku Pada Yang Maha Kuasa
by zielle
Summary: Ken Kaneki minta dipulangkan saja ke Yang Maha Kuasa. Dirinya tidak tahan dengan kesoksibukan Hide akhir-akhir ini. Buku harian Catatan Hati Seorang Kaneki buktinya. Ujung-ujung sih Hide yang mengalah. Ia terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasarannya. [BL, humor gagal]


Nagachika Hideyoshi sekali lagi menatap layar laptopnya yang sudah sedari tadi menyala, lalu kembali pada buku yang sudah sedari tadi juga terbuka. Matanya bolak-balik selama lima menit, dari laptop ke buku dan sebaliknya. Sesekali memincingkan matanya yang memang sudah agak sipit− orang Jepang 'kan tidak ditakdirkan dengan mata belo−jika menemukan hal ganjil.

Sementara Ken Kaneki menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh tapi tak mampu. Apalah daya, dia cuma seonggok manusia tanpa kepribadian _yandere_. Uhuk−mungkin dia sebatas _dandere_ berwujud imut abadi.

* * *

Pulangkan Saja Aku Pada Yang Maha Kuasa by zielle

Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui

Cover by kenyasakura2003 at deviantart

Warning: boys love, lebay, OOC, typo(s)

DLDR

n/a: Yang terjadi pada Kaneki dan Hide canon itu tragedi. Kalau ini buat dengan perasaan ngenes.

* * *

"Kopi buatmu, Hide."

Secangkir kopi dengan uap yang masih mengepul teronggok begitu saja di meja kerja Hide setelah yang menyimpannya di situ pergi seenak ayam tetangga kalau digoreng tanpa sepengetahuan yang punyanya.

Tangan Hide terulur, mencegah Kaneki pergi, "Mau pegi ke mana, Kaneki?"

"Pulang,"

"Hah?" mulut Hide yang dari sananya sudah lebar menganga, "Pulang ke mana?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Jeda beberapa detik membuat Hide berpikir. Pulang ke mana? Pulang ke kamar? Atau ke …? Rumah Kaneki 'kan di sini, di apartemen berukuran lumayan kecil di sudut kota Tokyo yang ditinggalinya berdua dengan Hide. Ke orang tuanya? Jangan bercanda, orang tua Kaneki sudah meninggal.

"Ke orang tuaku."

"Apa?" makin terlihat lebar lah mulut Hide.

Kepala Kaneki yang syukurnya ditumbuhi rambut hitam cukup lebat tertunduk dalam, sedangkan matanya terpejam rapat−mencegah kantung matanya bocor.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Bang." keluar deh panggilan kesayangan Kaneki pada Hide, "Urusi saja para ghoul-mu itu, kalau perlu nikahi salah satu dari mereka."

"Adik sayang," Hide bangkit lalu memegang kedua tangan Kaneki, "jangan bicara macam-macam, nanti tidak dapat uang belanja."

"Tapi kau selalu saja sibuk, Bang!"

Kaneki tidak terima. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak rombongan pendemo upah minimum. Selama seminggu ini Hide anggap dirinya apa? Kecoak terbalik yang hendak berguling? Pastinya akan diabaikan oleh manusia dari belahan dunia mana pun!

Contoh nyatanya ditulis pada buku bersampul _love-love_ warna _pink_ dengan judul Catatan Hati Seorang Kaneki (boleh disingkat CHSK). Pemiliknya melempar buku itu pada Hide sambil menceritakan ulang apa yang ditulisnya di CHSK pada Hide tanpa terlewatkan detil mana pun.

* * *

 _Kamis, 22 Oktober 2015_

 _Abang Hide pulang telat dari kampus jadi aku sambut dengan makan malam spesial, ikan bakar yang aku dapatkan dari Pak Shinohara tanpa bayar. Gara-gara itu aku dikejar-kejar, duh apa salahku? Untung Hide pulang telat jadi aku bisa mandi putri dulu karena keringatan. Tapi Hide langsung ke mejanya setelah makan, katanya kasus ghoul meningkat tajam. Bukannya nina boboin aku… sebel, sebel, sebel!_

.

 _Jumat, 23 Oktober 2015_

 _Aku senang! Pak dosen lagi tidak PMS jadi ngasih B. Harus dirayakan dengan nonton film sama Hide, kebetulan minggu lalu aku lewat tukang kaset bajakan jadi mampir. Sayangnya Hide bilang tidak bisa karena lagi sibuk dengan tumpukan korannya. Jangan abaikan aku! Aku bukan brosur kredit motor atau KPR yang suka diabaikan._

.

 _Sabtu, 24 Oktober 2015_

 _Malam minggu. Tidak yakin Hide mau malmingan sama aku. Tapi pas aku mau tidur duluan Hide tiba-tiba tiduran di belakangku. Sayangnya dia bilang, "Adik sayang tidur duluan ya, Abang masih ada kerjaan." Bohong! Padahal aku tahu sendiri kalau dia mau kencan dengan ghoul. Hwa, aku takut Hide jadi ghoul beneran. Mau saja sih kalau dimakan sama Abang Hide, hehehe._

.

 _Minggu, 25 Oktober 2015_

 _Maunya diajak jalan-jalan ke taman sambil pegangan tangan, tapi cuma diajak ke kafe game. Sebel, duh. Bukan apa-apa, kalau sudah pegang komputer buat main game, Hide suka lupa segala-galanya! Makan lupa, minum tidak ingat, aku dilupain. Oh iya, Hide juga lupa pakai celananya setelah kembali dari toilet._

.

 _Senin, 26 Oktober 2015_

 _Rutinitas kuliah kembali. Besok ada ujian, aku jadi sedikit stres. Hide juga besok ujian, jadi kuingatkan jangan terlalu mengurusi para ghoul-nya. Aku ajak dia belajar malamnya, pas dia sedang mencoba mengilustrasikan rupa ghoul. Aku bilang, "Hentikan, besok ada ujian. Belajar lah sebentar, biar otakmu encer sedikit." Lalu dia izin dulu ke dapur. Setelah kembali dia bawa air panas dalam waskom. Biar otaknya encer, katanya._

.

 _Selasa, 27 Oktober 2015_

 _Ujian aku mau pun dia cukup lancar. Terbukti bahwa ai panas itu mampu mengencerkan otak Abang Hide. Di apartemen kami tercinta ia kembali mengurusi para ghoul-nya. Dia berusaha menggambar foto ghoul yang berhasil tertangkap wartawan. Menurutku gambarnya malah mirip manusia salah cetak dengan bulu ketiak panjaaaaaaaaang sekali. Diabaikan lagi deh._

.

 _Rabu, 28 Oktober 2015_

 _Aku nyanyi tidak jelas karena bosan nunggu Abang Hide selesai dengan ghoul-nya. Abang Hide lalu menyumpal mulutku dengan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu itu apa dan tidak ingat setelahnya aku kenapa. Ternyata pingsan. Setelah aku sadar, Abang Hide peluk-peluk tidak jelas. Dia bilang, "Aku salah mengambil. Maaf, tadi aku menyumpalmu pakai kaus kakiku."_

* * *

"Untuk hari ini, Kamis, tanggal dua puluh Sembilan, bulan Oktober, tahun dua ribu lima belas, belum aku tulis." Kaneki bilang dengan misuh-misuh level maksimal.

"Tidak, tidak," cegah Hide, "aku sendiri sudah lihat kejadian hari ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dipalingkannya wajah imutnya, "Kau menghamburkan kata-kata, Hide."

Argh… dasar anak sastra, masih ingat-ingatnya dengan majas di saat genting begini.

"Oke, selama seminggu ini aku akui aku ini sibuk." napas Hide sedikit tersenggal karena emosi, "Tapi yang hari Minggu itu bukan karena ghoul kok! Kau sendiri sudah lama maklum, 'kan?"

Setiap orang itu punya hak untuk membela diri, jadi Hide memperjuangkan haknya untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Bukan cuma hak mendapatkan uang saja yang dijunjung, tuh contoh Hide.

"Iya, aku maklum." wajah Kaneki yang sepolos bayi telanjang dipalingkan, "Aku juga maklum kalau Abang ternyata jatuh cinta lagi, sama ghoul."

"Apa?" lulu deh hati Hide lihat wajah Kaneki yang seperti itu, "Tidak, tidak. Abang cuma jatuh cinta sama Adik Kaneki seorang!"

"Abang yakin?" wajah Kaneki diangkat, memangang Hide. "Abang sudah selingkuh sama ghoul."

Kedua tangan Kaneki yang lembut karena pakai jasa laundri dipegang oleh Hide. Mata Hide yang sipit membulat agar sinyal kepercayaannya bisa ditangkap oleh Kaneki.

"Seyakin-yakinnya."

"Kalau begitu," ekspresi Kaneki berubah jadi malu-malu, "jangan berani lagi detektif-detektifan, ya. Kalau kau diserang ghoul, aku akan ikut jadi mangsa kok."

Aiiiih… wajah Kaneki imut begitu. Hide yakin, dirinya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi imut Kaneki dan mengecup bibirnya.

Kaneki menyodorkan kelingking kanannya.

"Kita baikan sekarang."

Sambil tersenyum, Hide menerima tautan jari kelingking itu. Padahal, dalam hatinya Hide merana. Ia merasa gagal jadi detektif-detektifan−bagaimana kalau detektif sungguhan. Hancur sudah kesempatan Hide mengetahui rahasia ghoul yang amat membuatnya penasaran sampai tidak tidur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hide penasaran benar dengan kebiasaan ghoul.

Apakah ghoul punya kebiasaan seperti manusia? Apa mereka punya masalah dengan bau badan seperti dirinya? Mereka mengupil juga kah? Bagaimana dengan kentut? Aromanya juga bau seperti yang dihembuskan lubang belakang manusia?

Aduh, demi Kaneki. Hide rela menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasarannya.


End file.
